onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Erigor
Erigor is the strongest member of the former Dark Guild Eisenwald. He became infamously known as the Death God (Shinigami) due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs. This epithet of him is supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe. Seven years later, Erigor escaped from imprisonment and became a member of the Reborn Oración Seis under the name of Grim Reaper. Profile and Stats Name: Erigor Alias: Death God, Grim Reaper Age: ☀9999999999999999+ Classification: Human, Former Dark Mage of Eisenwald Affiliation: Eisenwald (former) Gender: Male Height: 85000 cm (85000''0') Weight: 0kg (0 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Silver Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Scythe Goodly Class: Human King Attack Potency: Big Handsome Speed: At least Hypersonic Lifting Strength: ☀SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Striking Strength: Class ''' '''Durability: Itill Stamina: At least Enhanced Human Range: Melee, several Hundred Meters with Wind and Storm Magic. Intelligence: Above Normal Key: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light “X” on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. Personality Erigor is a ruthless man known for having completed a large amount of assassination contracts despite the Magic Council having prohibited so, choosing money over people's lives. Erigor's most distinctive trait is his dislike for legal guilds, having been the author of the plan to eliminate the legal Guild Masters. He strongly believes that his guild was deprived of its rights by the legal guilds, and thinks that those who live without knowing about such "injustice" deserve death, a punishment which he, the Shinigami, must be the one to give. This also shows that he also takes great pride in the epithet he owns, having created his persona around it. He doesn't seem to care much about his comrades, as he casually injures Kageyama when he doesn't get rid of Natsu Dragneel, and leaving all of his guild mates behind to fight the Mages from Fairy Tail. He has the tendency to refer to his enemies in a derogatory way, calling them "flies", and he also appears to have a liking for dangerous artifacts, as he spends time praising the Lullaby and its destructive capabilities. History Plot Powers and Abilities Wind Magic: Erigor is a master of Wind Magic, being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. Wind Magic grants Erigor high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in Erigor's ability to give his wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, something which makes it a perfect form of Magic for a Mage specializing in assassinations like himself; he can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of Erigor's spells seem to require special gestures which he performs with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude; usually, he tends to cast spells with his left hand, due to him wielding his signature scythe with his right one. However, he also seems capable of producing minor yet accurate blasts without moving his hands. Erigor can also employ his wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover himself in an armor, boosting both his offense and his defense. *'Flight': By generating a current of wind below him, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. *'Wind Wall': Erigor is capable of creating a gigantic tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. This will leave the surrounded area unscathed, and objects and people from the outside will be able to enter it freely; however, the ones from the inside are bound to be cut into pieces by the slicing winds composing the hurricane if they try to get out of it. It seems to be a definitive and incredibly powerful Magic, as not even a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber was able to escape it. Erigor cast this spell around Oshibana Station to prevent Team Natsu from leaving the place. Due to its great magnitude, the spell seems to take some time (or at least specific preparations) to be cast, and appears to be quite exhausting, with Erigor having used up a large amount of his Magic Power to perform it, and being required to wait a bit afterwards before intensively using his Wind Magic again. *'Storm Bringer': Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. Such move can leave the foes open for Erigor to attack with his scythe, in order to deliver a finishing blow. *'Storm Mail': One of Erigor's trump cards, he initiates this spell by crossing his hands before him. This prompts many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Erigor's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Erigor will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against him won't land. Erigor himself went on to say that "Flame cannot defeat wind", and effectively nullified most of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells while in this state. However, Natsu eventually managed to strip Erigor off his Storm Mail by heating up the surrounding area with fire enhanced by his rage, his so-called "Flame of Emotion", creating an area of low pressure which literally sucked away the currents protecting Erigor's body. *'Storm Shred': While Erigor is clad in Storm Mail, he is capable of firing barrages of wind blades at his opponents just by swinging his arms. These, unlike normal wind blades, take on a more compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort. *'Emera Baram': Arguably one of his most destructive spells, Erigor described Emera Baram as "soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything". He initiates this spell by bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. He subsequently places his two index and middle fingers in a "X''" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards his enemies, slicing them up. While he performs '''Emera Baram', small leaves are shown floating around him. This spell was shown capable of cutting down the large steel beams composing the railroad Erigor and Natsu were standing on, and Erigor himself expressed surprise because Natsu's body was still in one piece after being struck by it, implying Emera Baram to be capable of completely tearing apart foes. This spell seems to be somewhat renowned, as Happy recognized it, and went on to worryingly state that Natsu would have been chopped to bits if he were struck by it. However, contrary to previsions, Natsu was able to survive being hit by such spell, greatly surprising Erigor. *'Storm Wall': Erigor is capable of using his wind as a shield. To do this, he moves his left hand before him, summoning forth his Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy attack, and was strong enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. *'Magic Wind Palm': Erigor covers his hands in spiraling currents of wind, claps them together and then moves them towards the target, his fingers slightly bent. This generates a large, powerful vortex which possesses enough strength to destroy the area it targets. Storm Magic: After seven years, Erigor has become a master of Storm Magic. He is able to manipulate the weather either by his hand or with his scythe. By using this Magic, the user has control over winds, clouds and lightning, and can use them for defensive purposes as well as offensive purposes. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomenons, though it cost Erigor's memories to be attained. Enhanced Endurance: Erigor is an endurable Mage: after erecting a gigantic and unbreakable wind barrier, something which, according to his own words, required a large part of his Magic Power, he was shown capable of extensively employing his Wind Magic again just shortly afterwards, casting other powerful and likely tiring spells such as Storm Mail and Emera Baram without apparent exhaustion. Enhanced Durability: Despite his seeming penchant for deception and his usual avoiding of enemy attacks, Erigor has proven himself to be quite resilient when effectively struck: when Natsu assaulted him with a fire-enhanced aerial attack with his momentum enhanced by Happy's Max Speed and sent him flying against the railroad below them, lifting a debris explosion on contact, Erigor was shown raising on his legs almost unscathed, and ready to fight. Later, he could undergo more Fire Dragon Slayer Magic physical blows from Natsu without major issues, counter-attacking shortly after. Great Magic Power: Weaknesses * Equipment Scythe: Befitting his Shinigami theme, Erigor wields a giant scythe as his signature weapon, which he usually carries around in his right hand, often resting it or leaning it, over his right shoulder or back. The weapon has a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which is mounted on a gnarled staff, curving lightly before the blade itself. Opposite to the blade, on top of the staff, is a decorative skull, seemingly an animal one. While always carrying it around, Erigor seems to favor the use of his Wind Magic over that of his scythe, being rarely shown employing it in actual combat, and seemingly making use of it only to finish off opponents: in the manga, he was shown attempting to give the finishing blow to a flying Natsu with it by slashing his throat, but the latter parried the attack with his left forearm, something which shocked Erigor. He later displayed greater skill in using his scythe, cutting down with a single slash the train seat Kageyama was on to intimidate him. Curiously, in such instances, Erigor was shown employing his scythe with a single hand, as opposed to the tool's most recurring use. Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Members of Eisenwald Category:Former Members of Reborn Oración Seis Category:Antagonists